Sueños peligrosos
by DragonJuvia15
Summary: Bueno soy nueva con esto de los fanfics y decidi hacer mi primer fic de Gruvia es Lemon, así que por favor diganme si les gusta y sus correcciones. Todos los personajes son creación de Hiro Mashima. Si es un poco largo pero vale la pena


Si era ella, había entrado a mi oscura habitación quitándose la blusa y el sostén y solo dijo - Gray sama no aguanto más.

Me quitó las cobijas de golpe y se dispuso a despojarme de la única prenda que me acompañaba (mis bóxer). El estado en el que estaba mi amigo permitió que Juvia se fundiera conmigo. Era hermosa sus enormes pechos se movían al ritmo de sus caderas y escucharla gemir así hizo sentirme en el cielo. Aunque no me moví en lo absoluto ella sola hizo que yo llegara al éxtasis.

Sabía que algo andaba mal y como era de esperarse me desperté bruscamente notando que todo había sido un sueño y que mi cama estaba totalmente empapada. No, no era la primera vez que tenía esos sueños con la peli azul, ella había estado apareciendo en cada uno de mis sueños haciéndome cosas que volverían loco a cualquiera. ¿Pero por qué tenía esos sueños? ¿qué me estaba pasando? Sabía perfectamente de mis sentimientos hacia Erza, y ella, ella solo era molesta y me perseguía en todo momento, no soportaba eso me acosa hasta en mis sueños.

Así que decidí bañarme e irme para el gremio para no pensar más en ello.

Cuando crucé la puerta mis ojos buscaban a otros color azul, no estaba! ¿porque la estoy buscando? Demonios debo buscar una misión.

_Exhibicionista por fin llegaste no busques nada mañana nos vamos en una misión, así que siéntate! - grito un Dragón Slayer de cabellos rosados.

Accedí con mi cabeza y me senté en la mesa donde estaba Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Happy, Charle, Lucy y Levi. Esta última tenía un libro en sus manos y me dijo

_que bueno que llegaste Gray estábamos hablando sobre este libro, escuchen lo que dice en esta parte: los sueños no son más que proyecciones del cerebro de lo que anhelamos, hasta nuestros miedos más profundos se ven reflejados en ellos. ¿Lo que anhelamos? No pude evitar pensar en lo de esa noche ¿Acaso Juvia...y...y...yo...yo?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un neko azul.

-Pues yo anoche soñé que los peces saltaban de la tierra eran de todos los colores, tamaños y sabores *¬*

-Enserio? Yo soñé con una nueva técnica y les pateaba el trasero a todos - dijo Natsu.

_Novatos yo re-equipaba todas mis armaduras y hacia llorar al enemigo-dijo una chica de cabellos escarlatas.

-yo encontraba a Grandeeney y podía volver a hablar con ella - dijo decepcionada una tierna niña.

-Yo no recuerdo lo que soñé - dijo Lucy

-Mmm espera ya miramos que dice en el libro sobre eso y tu Gray ¿Qué soñaste anoche? Me preguntó la chibi Levi.

Yo? Qué podía decir? Si decía lo que había soñado esa noche quedaría como un pervertido. Tampoco me di cuenta que una mujer se encontraba de tras mío y había escuchado la conversación desde hace rato - Si Gray-sama Juvia también quiere saber lo que soñó.

El color de mi cara debió haber superado el tono del cabello de Erza, estaba acorralado! Todas las miradas estaban puestas en mi Así que dije la primera excusa que se me ocurrió para salir corriendo del gremio y de esa tonta conversación. Pero Gray que soñaste? Volvió a preguntar el gato azul. yo...yo...yo les cuento después adiós!

Había estado dando vueltas por todo Fiore esa tarde, no me podía sacar de la cabeza la dichosa conversación, mucho menos a ella. Adentrado en mis pensamientos me tropecé con alguien sin darme cuenta.

-Te pasa algo Gray? Era Erza, no es nada -dije desairado,

Seguro? De antemano sabía lo inteligente que era Erza no quería que sospechara. -¿Fue por esa conversación no es así? Demasiado tarde, no quería decir nada, es más no podía decir nada porque ni siquiera sabía que me pasaba.

-No te preocupes Gray podrás contarle tu sueño en el momento indicado.

No olvides que salimos mañana temprano y Juvia nos acompañara.

Mi corazón se detuvo al oír esas palabras, hable sin pensar y dije ¿Por qué ella? ¿Acaso no somos muchos ya? Tenemos que derrotar a un monstruo de agua, somos fuertes pero es mejor tenerla de nuestro lado. Pe...pe...pero-nada de pero y es mejor que te vayas a descarsar.

Erza se alejó dejando mi cabeza aún más desordenada. No pude dormir en toda la noche no quería tenerla cerca, tal vez tenía miedo.

La noche fue larga pero al fin viajamos por pedido de Erza Juvia se sentó con Natsu, Lucy, Wendy y los Exceeds mientras yo estaba del otro lado del tren con Erza.

Yo estaba perdido por la ventana del tren y lo único que le escuche decir a Erza era que me debía concentrar en la misión, seguía hablando pero estaba como en la luna.

Cuando llegamos un aldeano nos recibió, nos explicó la misión y nos instaló en su casa, Erza armo un plan y sin más salimos a buscar al susodicho monstruo ladrón de tesoros.

En el camino no pude observarla debido a que siempre me miraba y no quería que nuestras miradas se cruzaran, después de mucho caminar lo habíamos encontrado un gigantesco lago del cual emergía un monstruo como de 6 metros que no dudo en atacarnos.

Todo estaba saliendo bien y de acuerdo al plan pero en un momento inesperado el monstruo golpeo a Juvia rompiendo su blusa dejando al descubierto sus enormes pechos. No pude evitar recordar mis sueños y me desconcentre lo único que pude escuchar fue un Gray-sama cuidado!

Cuando me desperté tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, en el cuerpo unos raspones y moretones pero estaba bien, mire alrededor era de noche y solo la luz del fuego de la chimenea iluminaba la habitación, ella estaba ahí sentada en una silla recostando su cabeza en la cama, se veía hermosa como las princesas que necesitan ser protegidas (era mi bella durmiente). Gray-sama ya despertó! ¿Está bien? (Cómo no iba a estar bien ella estaba conmigo) me miro frotándose el ojito con su mano, no pude evitar sonrojarme, esa escena había sido tan tierna que mire a otro lado y le pregunte qué había pasado.

-El monstro le lanzo un poder que lo boto a un barranco pero Erza-sama y Natsu-san lograron derrotarlo trayendo el tesoro, ahora todos están en una fiesta que hicieron los aldeanos para celebrar, dijeron que llegarían muy tarde así que no se preocupe por ellos.

-Ok Gray-sama Juvia lo deja descansar.

No quería que se fuera así que la tome del brazo y le pedí que se quedara, Juvia sonrojada volvió a su silla. ¿Tiene hambre Gray-sama le traigo algo?

No Juvia, ¿Juvia que sientes por mí? – Juvia no respondió con mas que balbuceos Ettooo….. Juvia…. Gray-sama ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

Porque me he dado cuenta que tú eres todo para mi ~ Juvia tenía su boca abierta de sorpresa así que no dude en besarla, ella correspondió a mi beso dulcemente. Cuando nos separamos con un hilito de voz me dijo ¿Esto es real? Por favor deje de bromear con Juvia

¿Crees que bromearía con esto? Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y sin permiso mordió mi labio *Esto me excito* metí mi lengua en su boca y ambos empezamos a jugar con ellas.

Al despegar nuestro labios le confesé - Juvia, el sueño de la vez pasada, en ese sueño ambos hacíamos el amor. Gray-sama Juvia ha soñado tantas veces con eso incluso cuando esta despierta, Juvia está desesperada que usted la haga suya.

No pude controlarme la tire en la cama y empecé a besar su cuello, se lo lamí de arriba abajo continúe bajando mis manos delicadamente para quitarle la blusa, también le quite el sostén, Eran enormes! Con mi boca puse atención en uno de sus pechos mientras con la mano atendía el otro. Lamia, mordia, chupaba y mi mano solo lo masajeaba y lo halaba. A Juvia se le escapo un ~Aahhh~ Ese gemido me había encantado así que hice mi trabajo más fuerte para escuchar más de esos *Mmm* *aahh* Gray-sama yo lo amo!.

Mis manos curiosas comenzaron a bajar tocaron sus piernas sus glúteos y subieron su falda mire su tanga azul, la hice a un lado y lamí su parte intima como si nunca la fuera a volver a ver. No Gray-sama ahí no Juvia no está limpia, *Aaaahhh* ¿Acaso no te gusta? (Sabía perfectamente la respuesta pero quería oírlo de ella)

–M- m- me encanta! No se detenga por favor.

La maga comenzó a tocar mis boxers, así que le ayude a quitármelos, me encanto su cara, me hizo sentir satisfecho (todo un hombre), es todo tuyo Juvia – De Juvia y de nadie más (se rio).

Me hizo sentir un placer indescriptible con sus manos. Le agarre las muñecas y la aprisione seguido a esto comencé a mover mi miembro frotándolo con su intimidad.

~G…Gr….Gray – sama~ es la primera vez de Juvia sea gentil por favor – Dijo con su cara totalmente avergonzada.

Me quede en blanco sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no quería lastimarla, me soltó las manos y agarrando mi cuello me atrajo hacia ella besándome. Mis dudas habían quedado atrás eso era lo que ella y yo anhelábamos tanto!

Abrí sus piernas…

~Estas lista? -Si-

Entre lentamente ~~~Mmm Juvia que estrecha eres~~~ Ella gemía de dolor, apretando sus ojos asustada, Llegue a la barrera que demostraba su virginidad así que empuje con fuerza- unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos

~Lo lamento! La bese, no quería que ella sufriera ¿estás bien?

~Si por favor continúe.

Me moví dentro de Juvia encontrando los puntos donde encontrábamos más placer, me tranquilice al ver que ella ya no estaba tan adolorida y que lo estaba disfrutando. Menos mal no había nadie en la casa, hacíamos tanto ruido!

Gray-sama Juvia no se aguanta más, yo también estaba en mi limite así que me vine dentro de ella. Arqueo su espalda y yo caí encima de ella estaba tan cansado….

Y bien Juvia tendremos un pequeño Ice maker corriendo por todo el gremio?

-Me sonrió y dijo que no estaba en sus días fértiles y me insinuó que lo teníamos que seguir intentando.

Me Salí de ella y durmió acomodada en mi pecho, esa noche todas mis fantasías y sueños se volvieron realidad, que sentí que otra vez estaba soñando, Buenas noches Gray-sama lo amo. No, no estaba soñando en realidad había pasado y lo repetiríamos todas la veces que quisieramos.


End file.
